Identify Alcoholic or problem drinker, his needs, and resources for assistance in recovery through contact and referral. Prevent family disintegration among families of alcoholics or problem drinker through counseling and rehabilitation services. Promote public acceptance of the alcoholic through community education and interagency exchange. Seek employment for the recovering alcoholic through advocacy of staff, advisory council, and world of work representatives. Deliver a comprehensive rehabilitation program to the target population through coordination of civic groups, medical and law enforcement personnel, also institutions and related social agencies, geared to include development, constructive change and/or expansion of services if resources become available.